Chase Wescott
Origins Chase, formerly known as Aur, is a being from the Time Before who has lived through many lifetimes as a Watcher from the Ways. It is unknown exactly what type of creature he is, but he is the last of his kind. While Chase remains fairly quiet about his past, there are hints that he associated with Zemi's parents before the Mistake destroyed the Arweinydd and Dragon-kin of that time. He was also responsible for protecting the Arweinydd that escaped the destruction and caring for them until they could find their own awareness. It is unknown how he ended up on the Nefolian world. However, in time, his own power began to diminish until he became nothing more than a spirit guide that communicated to the people who lived in the Spiral. The corrupt leaders of the Spiral used his image and twisted his words to launch an attack on the tribes of the north, who would eventually become the Nefolians. Powerless and formless, Aur was unable to stop the war and attacks until he was freed by ZenToYa, under Zemi Dreigiau's orders. He became a Watcher, sustained by Zemi's power, and joined the battle against the darkness of Zerom. Aur also gifted TsuYaTai with an artifact that helped stave off the Marked transformation that threatened him. Aur battled against the Dark Sygnus Luccious during the final fight of Dreigiau and was slain. However, as his life was tied to the power of Zemi, he did not die. Instead, he was taken into Zemi's pocket dimension and sustained in deep sleep. Zot/Shimmer During the Shimmer storyline, Zemi woke Aur and sent him with a new form to the Tower of Zot. There, he appeared as a human boy with the job of befriending a teenage Benjamin Ya during the dark days of his imprisonment in Zot. This was partly to allow Zemi a way to see the plans of Zemus, and partly to give Ben a friend. It was Zemi's hope that a friend would help Ben hold on to his kindly nature, even in the face of the darkness he would be subjected to. Aur was successful in his quest, and living a life without the knowledge of his past form, began to understand what it meant to live and feel like a human boy would. In attempt to break Ben's spirit, Zemus ordered Aur's death, which ended his second lifetime and sent him, again, to slumber in Zemi's pocket dimension. Heavy with guilt in seeing Aur's suffering, Zemi decided to grant Aur's final wishes. Before his death, Aur wished that he and Ben could live a peaceful life somewhere far away from Zot. After the Crystal War's end, Zemi sent Aur back to the Blue Planet one last time, in the form of a child who became known as Chase. Darkstar Chase first met Ben again in Baron during the Coming of the Darkstar storyline. Neither of them could remember the other, but they became close friends, despite the differences in ages. Though young, Chase displayed uncanny maturity for his age. He was often shunned by other children his age due to his strange golden eyes and his ability to see the truth behind spoken lies. Chase was in training as a Baronian page. However, due to his lack of lineage, there was little chance that he would ever attain knighthood. He accompanied Ben on many of his adventures during the Darkstar storyline. Eventually, at the end, Ben decided to adopt Chase as his own son. Not only did this give Chase a family he never had, it also made him nobility, allowing him to train to knighthood as he grew older. It also sealed his once-friendship with Ben as family. Though officially, Ben is Chase's legal guardian, the two still treat each other as good friend, rather than having a regular father-son relationship. Wayrift Chase adapted to his new extended family in Wayrift easily. He became close friends with Seshiru Ya, as both were only a year apart in age. The two often had many mis-adventures during their teen years and often still call on one another in times of need. Zemi eventually does reveal Chase's past as Aur, which takes some time for both Chase and Ben to come to terms with (it works out, don't worry!). He remains tight-lipped about his past and the knowledge he carries with him from the Time Before, preferring to spend his final lifetime as a normal human on the Blue Planet. He remains in training for Baronian knighthood, also training his pet chocobo, Dap. Though he has not developed any real romantic relationships, there seems to be something between him and the ever-teasing human girl Waif. Lion Form Before Zemi gave him a person form, Aur was known to take the form of a giant golden lion-type creature. He often took this form during the Dreigiau storyline in order to speed up travel during journeys. Since he has come to live on the Blue Planet, however, he has not taken the form of a lion again. Chase claims his ability to transform no longer exists, and mostly shies away from the talk of his past as Aur. Interesting Facts *While the character Chase was originally designed in 1992, it wasn't until over a decade later that the concept of "Aur" came about. *Aur was eventually developed as a tie-in between the storylines of Dreigiau, Shimmer, Darkstar and Wayrift. *He is officially the oldest existing character in the Sygnus universe! Concept Art Category:Main Characters